


High Ropes

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fear of Heights, First Meetings, High Ropes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam and Dean go to a high ropes park and Sam gets stuck on a course. Dean calls for help, and Sam develops a crush for the guy who comes to help him.





	High Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

That was a bad idea. Sometimes, Dean has poor ideas and Sam calls him on it, but this time he didn’t see it coming. To be fair, he thought he would make it easily but apparently not. So when, Dean proposed to go to a high rope park, it sounded fun. After the initiation and the first swings from tree to tree, they took a look at the black course, the hardest one, and thought it looked fun and not that hard. They were not tired and they were definitely in shape, so what could go wrong? They went for the gorilla course. They progressed fast at first, and they managed well every games until Sam was suddenly not able to go forward anymore. It took him in a flash and he just can’t go on.

Though, Sam knows it is without risk and that he is securely tied up like he is supposed to be. He usually isn’t afraid of heights. It’s just that he is stuck on the spot. It’s unimaginable to go back, he is too far gone now, and there is a man coming his way who will want him to move soon. Going forward is not an option, no matter Dean’s encouragements. And Sam knows it’s not the case, but he can swear the tree is moving slightly everytime he tries to stop hugging the trunk. Nope. No way. Sam is stuck and he will not make another step. 

When Dean sees Sam’s afraid puppy eyes starting to water, he knows it’s over and he will not succeed to make him move, so he calls for help. Sam is mortified but relieved at the same time.

“Alright, don’t move. I’m coming” says a voice through their walky talky.

It seems like forever for Sam, but it takes less than five minutes for the guy to arrive at their course. From down the ground, he asks if everything is alright and Sam can’t bring himself to answer because how embarrassed he is. Dean has to speak for him.

“My brother refuses to go on. I don’t think it’s going to make it.”  
“Don’t worry, it happens all the time.”  
“This is ridiculous. I can do it.” Sam forces himself to say.  
“Take your time, Sammy. I’m here to help you. When you’re ready.” Dean encourages him again.

A minute passes… Then two… And five and Sam hasn’t even turn his head to the way he is supposed to go.

“Sammy?” Dean calls.  
“Jerk!” He answered.  
“Bitch.” Dean chuckles before he calls the guy from the park, still on the ground, “my brother won’t move. Sorry.”  
“Alright. I’m coming to you.”

Sam tries to take a look but he is too shaky for it. All he sees is messy blond hair climbing to the tree Dean is on. They exchange some words and then the guy is walking his way through a line between two trees as easily as if he would walk on the ground when he is something like 40 meters above it.

“Hi, Sam. I’m Lucifer. How are you doing?”  
“Not that good.”  
“The view is beautiful from here don’t you think?”  
“Not really.”  
“Want me to help you go down?”  
Sam nodds violently and tightens his grip around the trunk.  
“Alright. We’re gonna take some cool elevator, then. I’m gonna put my hands on your harness. You’re okay with that?”  
“Do I have to do something? To move?” Sam asks, worried that he will have to deal with hooks and all, because he is not sure what he is supposed to do with those anymore.  
“No, not for now.” Lucifer giggles. “Just let me secure you, alright? So we can leave this damn perch.”

Sam can feel, the guy’s arms snake around him and hears some snap hooks click.

“Hey Sam, it’s all good now. Look at me. It must hurt to squeeze wood like that. We’re gonna sit, if you’re ready. Put your right arm on me, I won’t let you fall. Promise.”

Sam hesitates for a moment but he doesn’t really have a choice so he does as Lucifer tells him. However, what he ends doing is to grip Lucifer like he was doing with the tree. Sam feels Lucifer put his hands around him and hold him for a moment. He has no clue how many time they stay like that, when Lucifer speaks again.

“Sam, as much as I love hugs. Maybe we can start to think about the next step?”

Sam forces himself to let go, embarrassment creeping up his spine, but Lucifer is smiling warmly so it must be okay. Sam puts all his efforts to sit down without falling into the infinite depth under his foot. His legs are shaking horribly, and he must be squeezing Lucifer’s arm too tight but Lucifer doesn’t say a word about it. His honey voice only gives advices that help Sam to stay focused on what he has to do, and praises that say how good he is doing. So, when Lucifer suggests for Sam to leave the  perch and step on the void under them, Sam does it without a second thought and he finds himself slowly sliding down, only held by ropes. Soon his foot are touching the ground. His legs don’t hold him straight though and he let himself sink to sit on the dirt. Somewhere up there, Dean is clapping his hands. Sam looks up but he can’t find his brother, all he sees is Lucifer flying towards him like if he was not restrained by any ropes. Though, when he touches the ground, Sam sees him untie a harness before Lucifer removes Sam’s own while smiling at him.

“Come on, Sam. Your brother will wait for us. You were almost at the end.”

Sam is really surprised when Lucifer lifts him from the ground like he weights nothing, puts his arm on his shoulders and makes him walk, supporting most of his weight. By the time they arrive to the corner where they sell the tickets and sugary treats, Dean is walking towards them. He makes a joke, but when he sees how pale Sam is, he quickly stops it. Lucifer comes back and puts some fresh water on the table for Sam to drink.

“Hey Sam, you’re gonna be okay? Tell me you won’t pass out.”  
“No… It’s alright. I’m…”  
“Sammy, you look very pale.”  
“Just a little shook. I’m so sorry.”  
“It happens all the time.” Lucifer repeats again.  
“It looks so easy for you.”  
“People says I’m part bird. It comes with the name. I have no fear to fall.” Lucifer grins. It makes Sam smile a little.  
“Still, I’m a little disappointed. I thought I could do this.”  
“Well, next time you will. I could show you one or two tricks if you want.”  
“Seriously? That would be cool.” Dean answers with enthusiasm.  
“I guess I can show to your brother too.” Lucifer answers, his eyes still on Sam.

Lucifer’s walky talky makes a harsh noise and someone speaks through it, asking for help like Dean did a little earlier.

“See, what did I tell you? People gets stuck on the course all the time.” The blond says before he has to go.

It takes ten more minutes for Sam to feel good again, and then half an hour before Dean allows him to stand up and walk. They agree on trying another course, an easier one, because Sam doesn’t want to stay on a fail try and refuses to be afraid of heights. They go through it slowly but they reach the end without needing any help. When he touches the ground after the final game, Sam hears Lucifer whistles and cheers at him from another tree nearby. He can’t help but to feel proud the blond saw him. Sam even starts to like going from tree to tree, searching through the green leaves around him from time to time, in hope he will catch a sight of Lucifer looking at him.

The two brothers stay two more hours, Sam trying to make it last the longest he can because he wants to have a chance to speak with Lucifer again. This time, when he can articulate more than two confused words. But he has to surrender and leave, after Dean gets bored and starts to make jokes about Sam obviously crushing over his savior.

“You didn’t seriously think the guy invited you to come over again?”  
“He seemed to be sincere when he said he would show us.”  
“He surely has some instructions so the clients come back even when they freak out like you did.”  
“I don’t know, he was kind. And it would be nice to come here again with an instructor.”  
“Sam and Lucifer on a tree…” Dean starts to sing.  
“Oh shut up.”  
“Kissing… Wait no, because you like hugging trees better.” Dean mocks.

However, before they reach their car, Sam hears someone running after them and some metallic clicks. When he turns around, Lucifer trots toward his direction.

“I wanted to make sure you’ll come back so I can show you how to handle the gorilla course.”  
Sam wants to say yes but the souvenir of him being stuck up there and Dean’s playful mockeries make him doubt. “Well, I’d like that but you seem to have a lot of work and you can’t really make people wait while they freak out so…”  
“So, you come back after the closure tomorrow?” Lucifer finishes his sentence for him, dragging his lip between his teeth.  
“Oh” the proposition is definitely less innocent than he thought. “Well, in that case, if you’re totally free to help me. Why not make a try?”  
“Good thinking.” Lucifer winks at him. “Oh and Sam?”  
“Yes?”  
“Loose the big brother.”  
“Hey.” Dean protests.  
“No problem.”  
“Sammy!” Dean says scandalized.  
“See you tomorrow, Sam.” Lucifer grins before he turns and goes back to the park, making sure Sam looks at him walk away.


End file.
